


Timestamps

by cicada



Series: Instructions Not Included [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 23:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada
Summary: Продолжение истории «Инструкция не прилагается» в серии зарисовок за разные временные периоды.





	1. Причина

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Reason](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/350592) by Al(y) Teregoz. 
  * A translation of [Breaking Up is Hard to Do](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/350610) by Al(y) Teregoz. 
  * A translation of [Fair Dinkum](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/350616) by Al(y) Teregoz. 
  * A translation of [Centerfold](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/350619) by Al(y) Teregoz. 
  * A translation of [Burnin' For You](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/350622) by Al(y) Teregoz. 
  * A translation of [Use a Little Muscle (to get what I need)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/350625) by Al(y) Teregoz. 



> Бета [pinkpanther](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpanther)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сентябрь, 2010

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **От автора:** Небольшое пояснение. Когда-то давным-давно, примерно в апреле 2011 Джеймс Каан проводил в Тарзане свой ежегодный благотворительный турнир по гольфу, и коллега сестры моей беты была как-то связана с этим мероприятием. В общем, она рассказала сестре, которая рассказала бете, что по расписанию там должен был присутствовать не только Скотт (как обычно), но и Алекс. Ясное дело, что эту ценную крупицу информации (которая, к сожалению, осталась бездоказательной) нельзя было проигнорировать, и раз уж я находилась в процессе работы над «Инструкциями»… Короче, вот результат.

Алекс вернулся с пробежки в тихий дом, скинул ботинки и первым же делом босиком направился в кухню, чтобы высушить два стакана воды. Потом огляделся в поисках Скотта. Гостиная, спальня и ванная комната стояли пустыми, но дверь на террасу была открыта, и ступив за порог на прогретый солнцем паркет, игнорируя мили золотого песка и цветные блики на волнах, Алекс остановился, чтобы насладиться более захватывающим видом. Скотт лежал на шезлонге без рубашки, пристроив подушку под больное колено. Он оживленно говорил по телефону, и Алекс не задумывался над тем, кто на другом конце линии, пока не заметил, что Скотт кусает губы, а делал он так только когда нервничал.

— Да, здорово, пап, — уловил Алекс, когда прислушался, — только, знаешь, мне нужно кое что тебе рассказать, и я надеюсь, что ты… — возникла пауза, во время которой Скотт, видимо, подбирал слова. — Надеюсь, что… нет. Мне нужно, чтобы ты это принял.

Последовала еще одна пауза. Алекс задержал дыхание, жалея, что не мог услышать ответ, потому что, кажется, он догадывался, о чем пойдет речь.

— Нет, прости, я не хотел тебя волновать, — снова заговорил Скотт. — Клянусь, у меня все в полном порядке. Даже лучше. Просто я тут, э-э-э… Я вроде как начал кое с кем встречаться и решил тебе сказать…

Алекс наконец подошел ближе — отчасти потому, что не хотел чувствовать, будто тайком шпионит, но в большей степени для того, чтобы дать Скотту знать, что он рядом. На всякий случай, если сейчас произойдет непредвиденное. Скотт не раз уверял его, что Джеймс примет новость нормально, но никогда нельзя быть уверенным, верно? Между отцами и сыновьями случаются разногласия, пусть даже они происходят не у всех на виду, и то, что звучит хорошо в теории, еще не означает, что реакция самого важного человека в жизни Скотта не может оказаться далекой от идеала, как только Джеймс поймет, к чему именно Скотт его подготавливал.

Скотт улыбнулся, когда заметил Алекса, помахал рукой и, сбросив здоровую ногу на пол, освободил место на краю шезлонга. Из телефона, прижатого к его уху, до Алекса донесся приглушенный голос Джимми Каана. Скотт слушал. Алекс положил руку ему на колено и ждал. Сердце пропустило удар, когда Скотт вдруг резко сел и выругался в трубку.

— Как ты… Это полная чушь! — воскликнул он. — Я не… Нет у меня «тона», и никаким особым «тоном» я о нем не говорил! Старик, у тебя слуховые галлюцинации.

Лицо Скотта выражало одновременно облегчение и страдание. Алекс поймал его взгляд и улыбнулся — наверняка очень самодовольно, но что поделать, он ощущал себя в крайней степени довольным и собой, и Скоттом с тех пор, как два дня назад приехал в его пляжный дом, не зная, во что впутывается, и остался.

Скотт стукнул его в плечо, без сомнения за наглую ухмылку, но теперь они оба улыбались.

— Ладно, да, это он. Но ты не мог узнать об этом по моему голосу. Просто угадал, — сказал Скотт и заметив, что Алекс закатил глаза, показал ему средний палец. — Да нет, я не думал, что ты будешь…

На этот раз он замолчал надолго и, откинувшись на шезлонг, внимательно слушал отца. Напряжение скатывалось с него волнами.

— Я ценю это, пап, — сказал он через минуту.

Алекс сглотнул и сжал колено Скотта, радуясь, что не придется ничего говорить самому, потому что не доверял сейчас своему голосу. Их взгляды встретились.

— Да, привезу его домой, как только у нас будет более-менее длинный перерыв, — сказал Скотт, улыбаясь. — О нет, я не собираюсь тащить его на благотворительный гольф… Нет, не спрошу, уймись, пап!

Алекс прыснул от смеха. Привстав на коленях, он наклонился к телефону и громко произнес:

— Буду рад прийти на гольф, Джимми.

Скотт тихо простонал и повернул телефон так, чтобы Алекс мог услышать восторженный ответ, но потом бесцеремонно перебил:

— Ладно, хорош. Я еще позвоню позже… Ладно, дам ему все детали. Хорошо. Да. Ты тоже. Пока.

Отложив телефон, Скотт посмотрел на Алекса и выгнул бровь.

— Это было не обязательно.

— Я знаю.

Алекс перекинул колено через его ноги и удобно устроился верхом. Руки Скотта почти машинально легли ему на бедра.

— Это будет в апреле. Тебе не нужно свериться с ежедневником или еще чем-то?

— Не-а.

— Ты играть-то хоть умеешь? — спросил Скотт, не скрывая веселья в голосе, как будто уже знал ответ.

— Не-а.

— Ну и зачем тогда? Не хотел его обидеть? — Скотт засмеялся. — Ты же не боишься моего старика, О'Локлин?

— Не… совсем, — Алекс помотал головой. Это только отчасти являлось правдой, но суть была в другом.

— Тогда нахрена тебе проводить выходные с моим отцом и его друзьями?

— А ты как думаешь? — в тон спросил Алекс, улыбкой встречая взгляд Скотта. Пришлось подождать еще секунду, но он поймал момент, когда Скотт понял. Его глаза засияли, улыбка смягчилась, и он потянулся к Алексу, увлекая в долгий, ленивый поцелуй.


	2. Трудности расставания

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сентябрь, 2010

— Ну все, нам нужно расстаться.

— Каким образом? Насколько я помню, мы даже не встречаемся, — рассудительно заметил Алекс.

Скотт досадливо промычал.

— Ладно. Наши не-встречи и не-совместное-проживание. Это нужно прекратить.

— И почему же? — спокойно спросил Алекс.

Он был бы озабочен темой разговора намного сильнее, если бы в этот самый момент Скотт не прижимал его к стене всем телом, чередуя слова поцелуями, вылизываниями и покусываниями вдоль шеи. Алекс обнял его за талию, одной рукой скользнул вниз по спине к соблазнительному изгибу его задницы под идеально сидящими брюками от костюма «Дэнни» и терпеливо ждал ответ. Ожидание затянулось почти на минуту.

Когда Скотт наконец оторвался от маленькой ямочки над ключицами Алекса, которой всегда старался уделить особое внимание, он откинул голову назад под явно неудобным углом, чтобы посмотреть Алексу в глаза, и возмущенно ответил:

— Почему-почему… Потому что ты слишком высокий!

Алекс засмеялся. Обычно, когда Скотт пытался его поцеловать — и на этой мысли он задержался, чтобы еще раз насладиться тем, что мог использовать слово «обычно» в отношении поцелуев и Скотта. Так вот: обычно, когда Скотт пытался его поцеловать, Алекс наклонял голову или, если поблизости находилась удобная стена, как сейчас, опирался на нее и сгибал колени, чтобы губы Скотта могли при желании достать до любой части его тела. Но в этот раз в перерыве между сценами Скотт потянулся к нему сразу же, как только дверь гримерки захлопнулась, поэтому Алекс не успел нагнуться и обнаружил, что ему еще больше нравилось, когда Скотт Каан пытался сам на него вскарабкаться.

Он погладил Скотта по щеке, потом положил руку ему на грудь, слегка отодвинул и, утягивая за собой, начал опускаться. Из позы, в которой они стояли, ему достаточно было просто сползти по стене и растянуть ноги на полу, чтобы Скотт оказался верхом на его бедрах.

— Так лучше? — спросил Алекс.

Вместо ответа Скотт зарычал и поерзал на нем, а потом поцеловал так легко и лениво, будто они не липли друг к другу последние несколько минут. Будто он только начал и никуда не торопился. Алекса это вполне устраивало.

И только Скотт успел расслабленно устроиться в руках Алекса, где ему было самое место, а поцелуй из ленивого стать настойчивым и жадным, раздался резкий стук в дверь — к счастью, надежно запертую.

— Пять минут, ребята, — крикнул кто-то с другой стороны.

Алекс простонал и нехотя начал вставать, но Скотт остановил его рукой на плече.

— Куда собрался? — спросил он с хитрой улыбкой. — У нас еще пять минут.


	3. Fair Dinkum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Fair Dinkum» — австралийский сленг. В зависимости от того, в каком словаре смотреть, может означать «подлинный», «честный», «искренний».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **От автора:** Немного безобидной милоты. События приходятся на период съемок серии 1.17 «Powa Maka Moana», в которой, как мне показалось, Алекс выглядел очень измотанным, и как минимум в один момент у него отчетливо слышалось австралийское произношение.

Скотт держался за колени и смотрел на тротуар, игнорируя прилив крови к голове и вспоминая время, когда мог растягиваться сколько угодно и без усилий доставать ладонями до пола. Очевидно, что 34 это не 24 — чего он ждал?

Услышав сигнал, он встал и повернулся, произнес свою реплику, включая сарказм Дэнно на полную силу, чтобы Алексу было с чем работать, хоть камера в этот раз смотрела не на него. Хотелось поскорее закончить и убраться отсюда.

— Покупаю машину. А на что похоже?

Это был очень длинный день в середине очень длинной недели, и серия, над которой они работали, была отснята лишь на половину. Скотт устал, но его внимание было приковано к Алексу. Мистер «Стальной пресс, протеиновые коктейли и здоровый образ жизни» О'Локлин с тихим негодованием сражался с какой-то то ли простудой, то ли гриппом, то ли еще какой заразой, всю неделю гулявшей по съемочной площадке от одного к другому, и сейчас, похоже, та выигрывала.

Режиссер крикнул: «Снято!», а потом добавил: «Сделаем еще дубль, парни». Скотт вздохнул, и они с Алексом сошли с тротуара ждать под угасающим послеобеденным солнцем следующей команды.

— Ты как? — тихо спросил Скотт.

— Нормально, — кивнул Алекс, сдвинув брови, от чего морщины усталости вокруг его глаз стали глубже.

— Точно, ты же Супермен. Забыл, виноват, — Скотт ухмыльнулся в надежде развеселить его, но добился лишь бледной имитации его обычной улыбки. Она сопровождалась выразительным «отъебись», всегда звучавшим до глупого мило с его австралийским акцентом, так что Скотт просто подмигнул в ответ. Режиссер скомандовал «По местам», и Скотт вернулся на позицию, надеясь, что этот раз действительно будет последним.

Они уже отсняли остальную часть сцены, и Тейлор (Шаму-Тейлор, не путать с очаровательной Грейси-Тейлор, которая сейчас, вероятно, была дома и строила планы по захвату власти над миром или придумывала новые способы обвести Скотта Каана вокруг пальца) давно ушел. Скотт и Алекс к этому времени тоже должны были закончить, но возникли какие-то накладки с освещением, так что Алекса нужно было переснять, и как результат, в половине какого-там из своих нерабочих часов они все еще торчали на съемках.

Прозвучала команда «Мотор», и все началось по-новой: выпрямиться, развернуться, включить сарказм. Скотт был рад, что камера сейчас не смотрела на него, потому что если до сих пор вопрос, как на самом деле Алекс себя чувствует, оставался открытым, то больше нет. Не нужно было даже высматривать бледность под его гримом и напряжение в плечах — Скотт ясно слышал это по голосу.

— Похоже на то, что ты делаешь стойку собака мордой вниз, но я знаю, что ты не увлекаешься йогой…

— Снято. — Они остановились в ожидании уточнений. — Ладно, так хорошо, парни. Мы закончили.

— Подожди, Брэд, — удивленно сказал Скотт, — тебя устраивает этот дубль?

Режиссер утвердительно кивнул, и, что ж, дареному коню в зубы не смотрят. Скотт повернулся к Алексу.

— Хорошо, Супермен, давай отвезем тебя домой.

Алекс не сдвинулся с места.

— Что не так с дублем?

— Ничего, он был идеальным, — легко отступил Скотт. — Идем, я накормлю тебя домашним супом и уложу спать.

— Ты приготовил суп? — недоверчиво спросил Алекс.

Скотт закатил глаза и потянул Алекса за локоть в направлении трейлеров.

— Мы можем продолжить этот разговор по дороге, — сказал он. — И нет, я не готовил суп. Когда бы я, по-твоему, нашел время отварить курицу? Я имел в виду домашний суп из того гастронома на углу, а не из банки, как обычно. Переоденься, и сваливаем отсюда.

Алекс прислонился к двери своего трейлера, но не торопился заходить внутрь.

— Чем тебя дубль не устроил? — повторил он, отчетливо произнося каждое слово, как будто Скотт плохо расслышал в первый раз, а не просто игнорировал вопрос.

— Хорошо, ладно, — серьезно сказал Скотт. — Проблема с дублем была в том… что, пока я стоял там весь согнутый, ты совсем не смотрел на мою задницу.

— Слишком долго смотрел, — быстро возразил Алекс, но сообразив, что сказал, начал краснеть. Скотт рассмеялся и похлопал его по щеке.

— Не переживай. Я не должен был так тебя испытывать, пока ты больной и уставший.

Алекс прильнул к его руке, и Скотт уже решил, что на этом тема закроется, он сможет без возражений отвезти Алекса домой и отправить на десятичасовой восстановительный сон. Но нет, упрямый дурак не отстал, даже когда Скотт переместил руку с его горячего лица на лоб, чтобы проверить температуру, как в детстве делала мама.

— Ну скажи, Скотт, что было не так?

— Если скажу, ты обещаешь, что пойдешь домой, поешь и примешь обезболивающее и ляжешь спать, как хороший мальчик?

— Да, хорошо, — нетерпеливо согласился Алекс.

— Твое американское произношение слетело на той строчке с йогой, — сказал Скотт.

Алекс нахмурил брови, видимо воспроизводя сцену в голове.

— Сильно?

— Да, — кивнул Скотт. — У тебя так бывает только из-за сильного стресса, от болезни или от жуткой усталости. Так или иначе, когда твой до мозга гостей американский Макгарретт начинает говорить а ля «динго-съел-мою-малышку», я понимаю, что пора закругляться.

Алекс нерешительно оглянулся на площадку, где съемочная группа собирала реквизиты.

— Никто ничего не сказал.

— Это ерунда, — Скотт пожал плечами . — Думаю, никто не заметил.

— Ты заметили, — сказал Алекс, сосредоточенно глядя на Скотта. Уголки его рта поползли вверх, и в груди у Скотта что-то екнуло. Он конкретно и безнадежно запал на эту австралийскую дубину, но не чувствовал ни толики сожалений.

— Переоденься, — повторил он. — Я буду ждать в машине. Еда, кровать. Звучит неплохо, правда?

— Особенно последняя часть, — Алекс соблазнительно улыбнулся, хотя глаза блестели от нездорового жара.

Скотт засмеялся.

— Я гарантирую, что ты вырубишься еще до того, как опустишь голову на подушку, зай, но можешь попробовать.

Алекс возражал ему всю дорогу домой, а потом уснул прямо за недоеденной тарелкой не совсем домашнего супа.

— Прости, — пробормотал он, зарываясь носом в подушку после того, как Скотт забрал тарелку из его рук. Вся посуда осталась на столе, но Скотт решил, что они разберутся с ней завтра, выключил свет и телевизор и осторожно забрался в кровать. Алекс тут же свернулся на боку и подвинулся. Приняв приглашение, Скотт прижался к его спине, поцеловал в шею и сказал:

— Хочешь побыть маленькой ложечкой? Да ты, наверное, заболел.

— Отъебись, — буркнул Алекс. Звучало по-прежнему мило. Скотт улыбнулся и потянулся через него к будильнику, вспоминая время завтрашнего сбора, и Алекс заерзал, придвигаясь к Скотту плотнее, пока его крепкая задница не пристроилась соблазнительно напротив паха. На мгновение Скотт замер и просто наслаждался ощущением горячего тела в руках, игрой твердых мышц. Когда Алекс устроился, и его дыхание снова выровнялось, Скотт подумал и переставил будильник на полчаса раньше. На всякий случай.


	4. Как с обложки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Март, 2011

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор благодарит за вдохновение фотографии из фотосессии Алекса для GQ Australia, в частности [эту](http://alex-oloughlin.net/gallery/displayimage.php?album=31&pid=495#top_display_media), а также интервью с кастом «Гавайи 5.0», где Скотт ответил «да» на вопрос, фотографировал ли он своих коллег по съемкам.

— Обычная фотосессия.

— Как скажешь, — с готовностью согласился Скотт, не отрывая взгляда от фотографий на компьютере. Он листал их одну за другой, пока не доходил до конца, затем возвращался к первой и начинал снова. Алекс все это время, сидя напротив за их кухонным столом, кропотливо измельчал бумажную салфетку от бублика на маленькие кусочки.

— В смысле, в этих фото нет ничего плохого, — добавил Алекс, будто за что-то оправдывался. Его руки перешли от уничтожения салфетки к ритмичному переставлению туда-сюда своего почти пустого стакана из-под кофе, создавая нервную симфонию ударами картона по столешнице.

— А я разве спорю? — спокойно отметил Скотт.

— Нет, но ты ухмыляешься, — для большего акцента Алекс взмахнул рукой и случайно сбил стакан. Скотт потянулся мимо него за салфеткой, чтобы промокнуть кофейную кляксу.

— Вовсе я не ухмыляюсь, — сказал он с выражением, которое ни чем кроме как ухмылкой назвать было нельзя. Алекс бросил на него недовольный взгляд и скрестил руки на груди, закрытой выцветшей футболкой (Скотта) Манхэттен-Бич, которую носил на пару с простыми семейками (своими собственными, наверное). Этим утром обязанности по организации кофе и завтрака лежали на Скотте.

— Ладно, давай посмотрим, — примирительно сказал Скотт, поворачивая ноутбук Алекса так, чтобы они оба видели экран, и стал пролистывать тестовые снимки, присланные Алексу по электронной почте сотрудниками «GQ» — больше, чем в итоге попадет в журнал. — Здесь ты выглядишь великолепно, — заверил Скотт на самой первой фотографии и дальше продолжил комментировать их одну за другой. — Эта тоже хорошая… Здесь круто… Странные сапоги, но кто на них смотрит… Здесь легкий флер пиромании, немного не в тему, но смотрится здорово… На этой хорошее освещение, отлично подчеркивает твои татуировки… М-м-м, беспричинное оголение торса, да, в твоем случае никогда не бывает лишним…

Пока Скотт говорил, Алекс продолжал ерзать.

— Не понимаю, из-за чего ты так напрягся, — наконец заявил Скотт. — Фотографии потрясающие, ты отлично выходишь. Дерзкий, крутой, суровый. Что тут может не понравится?

— Осталась еще одна. Ты ничего о ней не сказал, — вздохнув, заметил Алекс.

— Разве?

Скотт изобразил невинное удивление, но Алекс закатил глаза.

— Ты отлично знаешь, что да, и я уверен, что ты просто мечтаешь дать свой комментарий. Давай уже с этим покончим.

— А, ты имеешь в виду порнографию? — на лицо Скотта вернулась ухмылка.

— Это не порнография… — возмутился Алекс, но очаровательно при этом покраснел.

— Ну, вообще-то, она самая, — сказал Скотт, от души наслаждаясь его реакцией. — Этот кадр — почти готовая обложка для «Playgirl», только штаны чуть ниже опустить.

Ответ Алекса был предсказуем и лаконичен:

— Иди на хуй.

— Ладно, давай взглянем на улики, — весело предложил Скотт, увеличивая изображение, пока оно не заполнило весь экран. — Толстая кожаная куртка на голое тело — это даже сексуальнее, чем просто открытая голая грудь, не находишь? Кожа блестит — думаю, удачливый ассистент, который отвечал за наложение грима, в тот день обожал свою работу. Прелестная дорожка внизу живота притягивает внимание к, ну, ты понял. Взгляд «выеби меня», который мне повезло видеть лично по многочисленным чрезвычайно приятным поводам. А большой палец во рту… это просто… блядь. Оральная фиксация? Не то чтобы я жаловался. Это совсем не жалоба.

Румянец на лице Алекса загустел.

— Не так уж плохо вышло, — сказал он сердито. Зацепить его всерьез было не просто, но Скотт знал, что Алекс ненавидел чувствовать смущение и неловкость. Возможно, сейчас было самое время перестать его дразнить. Разве что еще чуть-чуть.

— Плохо? — переспросил Скотт, отставив в сторону ноутбук, и встал, а потом потянул за собой неохотно поддавшегося Алекса. — Не плохо, друг мой. Совсем наоборот. Очень-очень хорошо. Великолепно. И охуеть как сексуально, если честно.

Он вытянулся на носках и поцеловал Алекса в недовольно поджатые губы.

— Но признай, — сказал он, чередуя слова осторожными поцелуями, — что это очень-очень хорошая… великолепная… охуенно сексуальная… порнография.

Алекс дернул головой в сторону, но не слишком уверенно, и Скотт это заметил, поэтому сжал пальцы на его бедре немного крепче, а другой рукой успокаивающе погладил по спине. Сейчас было сложно сказать наверняка, что смущало Алекса сильнее: что снимок получился именно таким, и ему это не нравилось, или что ему это _нравилось_. Так или иначе, но Скотт ощутил вспышку ревности от того, что кто-то другой, какой-то еще фотограф увидел Алекса таким.

— Ты должен разрешить мне тебя пофотографировать, — тихо сказал он, как только Алекс перестал уворачиваться. Ладони Алекса скользнули вверх по его плечам и лицу, пальцы зарылись в волосы и ласково потянули голову назад, пока они не смотрели другу друга в глаза.

— Ты делаешь много моих фотографий. Честно говоря, ненормально много, — он глуповато усмехнулся, так что, возможно, этот факт не раздражал его так уж сильно, как он хотел показывать. — Но после твоих слов мне стало намного спокойнее, большое спасибо. Давай просто выбросим этот снимок из головы и будем надеяться, что редакторы не выберут его для статьи? Идем в кровать. Сегодня воскресенье, наш день отдыха, — добавил он, лениво качнув бедрами с намеком, что в кровати они будут не отдыхать.

Мысль о возбужденном Алексе казалась дико привлекательной, как всегда, но проигрывала той, которую Скотт обдумывал в этот момент.

— Я хочу сделать особенные фотографии, — пояснил он. На это ушло еще несколько мгновений, но Алекс понял, о чем речь.

— Ты имеешь в виду, — он кивнул на компьютер, потому что слова явно давались ему непросто, — такие, как эта?

Скотт широко улыбнулся.

— Лучше.

— Нет. Ни за что, — решительно ответил Алекс. На этот раз он так разволновался, что отодвинулся от Скотта и начал ходить из стороны в сторону. — Может быть, тебе это и кажется сексуальным, но что ты собираешься делать с фотографиями потом? Снимать на пленку ты не можешь, потому что здесь нет проявочной, и ты не отдашь ее на проявку в какую-нибудь левую лабораторию. Снимать на цифровую камеру ты тоже не можешь, потому что тогда фотографии окажутся на твоем компьютере, и любой малолетний хакер сможет найти их и продать TMZ, не выходя из дома. И не говори, что ты их сразу удалишь, потому что я знаю, как ты относишься к своим фотографиям — этого не будет. Так что нет, даже не надейся.

— Нет, значит? — уточнил Скотт. Алекс продолжил молча сверлить его взглядом, но у себя в голове Скотт уже представлял, как будет ставить Алекса в разные позы на кровати, как разместит лампы в комнате, сколько солнечного света будет проникать через жалюзи в это время дня, а тело уже реагировало на то, как сногсшибательно это будет выглядеть в кадре. Поэтому он сказал: — Хорошо, а как тебе такая идея? Я сделаю фотографии на цифру, а завтра закажу себе какой-нибудь супер зашифрованный и защищенный жесткий диск. Дэн в них разбирается, он подскажет мне, какой лучше взять. Я перенесу фотографии туда, и никто, кроме тебя и меня, никогда их не увидит.

Ответом Алекса на это совершенно разумное по мнению Скотта предложение стал саркастический смешок.

— Ну да, конечно. Расскажи Дэниелу. Это и есть твоя идея?

— Я не стану говорить ему, для чего мне нужен диск, — спокойно пояснил Скотт.

— Но тебе все равно придется что-то ему сказать. А потом об этом пронюхает Грейс, и мы не успеем опомниться, как фотки со мной голым будут расклеены на всех стенах.

— Грейс? — недоверчиво переспросил Скотт. — Как ты пришел от «спросить у Дэниела про диски» до «Грейс получит фотографии»?

— Не знаю, — огрызнулся Алекс, — но она как-нибудь получит. Она пронырливая.

— Пронырливая? — Скотт рассмеялся. — Зай, это нелепо. Доверься мне.

Судя по виду Алекс все еще был несогласен, так что Скотт отказался от дальнейших словесных аргументов, подтолкнул его к стене и долго целовал, не давая продохнуть. Когда Алекс все-таки оторвался, чтобы отдышаться, Скотт снял с него рубашку и протолкнул колено между ног, раздвигая их в стороны, чтобы Алексу было обо что потереться, а сам в это время лениво присосался к татуировке ящерицы над его правым соском.

Алекс застонал как по сигналу — это всегда сводило его с ума, — стукнулся головой о стену и сполз ниже, давая Скотту доступ ко всему, что он еще мог захотеть поцеловать.

— Так нечестно, — послышался вялый протест. Скотт ухмыльнулся.

— Ага.

Пару мгновений спустя он тянул уже гораздо более сговорчивого Алекса по коридору в спальню, по дороге освобождая его от белья, а потом отвлекая руками и ртом, пока устраивал на кровати. Он подложил под спину Алекса подушки, раздвинул его ноги перед собой, поднял и согнул его руки так, чтобы пальцы сжались на решетке в изголовье. И только когда Скотт встал с кровати, чтобы взять камеру и отрегулировать жалюзи, у Алекса появилось время вспомнить, что он вообще-то был против этого плана.

— Слушай, это плохая идея, — сказал он, неловко ерзая.

Солнечный свет из окна лился на его тело. Скотт изучал сцену, пытаясь выстроить композицию. Контрасты были великолепны: раскрасневшаяся кожа на фоне снежно-белой смятой простыни, положение рук, подчеркивавшее рельеф трицепсов, раскинутые ноги и проступающее напряжение на лице, будто говорившее, что Алекс хотел бы все это ненавидеть, но тело не ему подчинялось. На бедре лежал полувозбужденный член, и Скотт вздрогнул от внезапной волны желания ощутить его вкус, взять в рот и почувствовать, как он постепенно будет твердеть…

— Скотт?

Он дернулся от голоса Алекса и промычал себе под нос, вспоминая, чем они тут заняты. Фотографии. Точно. Когда Скотт поднял камеру, Алекс поморщился.

— Это не сексуально, — хмуро сказал он, опуская руки, и потянулся за простынью, чтобы прикрыться. — Я чувствую себя глупо.

Скотт тряхнул головой, потому что не мог поверить в то, что слышал. Связанная мысль еще не успела оформиться в голове, а он уже начал двигаться, опустил камеру и подошел к кровати.

— Ты думаешь, это не сексуально? — он взял руку Алекса и прижал ладонью к своему паху, где молнию оттопыривал такой крепкий стояк, что им можно было дробить камни. — Не сексуально? — повторил он медленно. Алекс проследил пальцами контуры его члена через раздражающие слои ткани, привстал на коленях и зацепился одной рукой за пояс его шорт, а другую положил Скотту на затылок, пытаясь затащить его на кровать.

— Стой, стой… — сказал Скотт. Алекс застыл и с явной неохотой дал ему отступить. Скотт прошептал: — Дай мне пять минут, — а про себя даже удивился тому, как умоляюще и хрипло это прозвучало. Не сексуально? Черта с два. — Всего пять минут, зай. И на этом все. Дай мне сделать несколько снимков. Никаких поз, просто смотри на меня и думай о том, чем мы займемся потом. Ладно?

Алекс кивнул, позволил Скотту сдернуть с него простынь и снова сжал руки на решетке. После этого Скотт сделал самые сексуальные, самые порнографичные фотографии в своей жизни, но отложил камеру и присоединился к Алексу на кровати задолго до того, как прошло пять минут.

~*~

На следующий день во время перерыва между съемками в штаб-квартире «Пять-ноль» Алекс сидел на подлокотнике дивана гримерной, тупо ухмыляясь над чашкой кофе, пока Скотт рассеяно мерил комнату шагами и пытался понять, скрывали ли брюки «Дэнни» тот факт, что его член дергался каждый раз, когда Алекс даже мельком смотрел в его сторону.

Вчера был отличный день.

Сейчас фотографии хранились на ноутбуке Скотта, который, в свою очередь, хранился за кучей грязного белья в спальне, где Скотт торжественно спрятал его сегодня утром, чтобы успокоить паранойю Алекса. Дэниэл пообещал найти им защищенный внешний диск лучшего качества, и Скотт с нетерпением ждал, когда они займутся переносом туда фотографий, ведь в процессе их снова придется посмотреть. Как раз в этот момент Алекс встретился с ним взглядом, мило покраснел и ухмыльнулся. Наверняка он думал том же.

Из-за двери показалась голова Грейс.

— Парни, нас ждут через пять минут, — сообщила она и затем добавила: — Кстати, я только что видела, как Дэниел покупал для вас защищенный диск. Что вы там хотите спрятать, порнушку?

Не дожидаясь ответа, она снова исчезла за дверью. Алекс повернулся к Скотту, выпучив глаза. Черт побери эту Грейс.

— Не паникуй, — быстро сказал Скотт. — Уверен, что Дэн сможет достать нам Грейс-непроницаемый диск. В смысле… есть же какой-то предел у ее коварства?


	5. Ты меня раздражаешь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Июнь, 2012

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вдохновлено фотографиями Скотта на серфинге.

Алекс ждал пикап Скотта, сидя на крыльце у подъездной дороги. Увидев доску для серфинга в кузове, мускулистую руку из-за опущенного стекла и взъерошенную светловолосую голову, он улыбнулся и поднялся со ступенек. У него уже было заготовлено объяснение, что с делами в Австралии удалось разобраться на день раньше, что как раз было место на удобном рейсе, и что две недели порознь — это слишком долго, но прежде чем Алекс успел сказать хоть слово, Скотт вышел из машины и оказался прямо у него в руках — сплошное тепло, запах песка и солнца, вкус океана и мяты. Да, две недели — это слишком, слишком долго.

После затянувшегося поцелуя Скотт оторвался и посмотрел на Алекса горящим взглядом, и Алекс воспользовался моментом, чтобы ласково дернуть его за отросшую золотистую бороду, покрывавшую весь подбородок и уходившую к воротнику.

— Это еще что? Меня не было две недели, и ты превратился в дровосека?

Скотт улыбнулся.

— Мило. За это я обеспечу тебе раздражение на коже.

— В каких-нибудь интересных местах? — невинно спросил Алекс.

Улыбка Скотта стала коварной, и Алекс услышал в его голосе обещание, когда Скотт ответил:

— Во всех интересных местах.


	6. Не бойся применить силу (чтобы добиться своего)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Август, 2011

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Отсылка к серии «Ka Hakaka Maika'i».  
> Название — строчка из «Alright for Fighting» Элтона Джона.

Выгнув брови, Алекс наблюдал, как Скотт припарковался с черного хода закрытой арены и махнул охраннику у двери, который явно их ждал.

— У нас будет спарринг? — озадаченно спросил он. Этого не было в их планах. — У нас с тобой? Мне завтра репетировать с Лидделлом.

— Вряд ли Лидделл привык сдерживать удары, так что я подумал, что перед выходом против него, тебе, возможно, стоит попрактиковаться с кем-то более заинтересованным в том, чтобы с твоим хорошеньким лицом ничего не случилось.

— А ты не задумывался, что Лидделл тоже может хотеть, чтобы мое хорошенькое лицо оставалось хорошеньким? Он был очень воодушевлен. Вдруг ему интересно не только меня отдубасить?

Скотт покачал головой.

— Ну да. Точно, зай. Каждый хочет твою фотомодельную тушку, — невозмутимо ответил он, будто для него это было шуткой, но глаза на мгновение потемнели. Если он думал, что тщательно скрыл свой приступ ревности, то ошибался. Довольный эффектом Алекс усмехнулся.

— Ладно, мистер Боевые Искусства, идем. Можешь меня поучить.


End file.
